The Little Mer-Rabbit
Cast: *Ariel - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Eric - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Flounder - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Sebastian - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Scuttle - Ono (The Lion Guard) *King Triton - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Ursula - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Harold the Seahorse - Pieps (The Little Polar Bear) *Grimsby - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Carlotta - Hazel (My Friend Rabbit) *Chef Louis - Vinnie Terrio (The Littlest Pet Shop) *Max - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Ursula as Vanessa - Birdie (Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure) *The Priest - Wilde Edler (Hamtaro) *Ariel Sisters - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Pashmina, Penelope (Hamtaro), Two-Tone (101 Dalmatians), Sandy and Bijou (Hamtaro) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Ham-Hams (Hamtaro) *Glut the Shark - Manchas (Zootopia) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Sailors during Storm - Animals (Cats Don't Dance), Monkeys, Hyraxes, Bats and Water Buffaloes (The Jungle Cubs' Movie), Orville (The Rescuers), Supercat Fan Club Quarters (Krypto the Superdog) and Mice (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Washerwomen - Gidget, Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) and Rosie (The Wild Life) Scenes: #"Fathoms Below"/Main Titles #Kion's Concert (Daughters of Rabbit) #Judy at the Sunken Ship #Judy meets Ono #Belladonna Watches Judy #"Part of Your World" #To the Surface #Storm at the Sea #Nick is Saved #"Under the Sea" #Judy's Hidden Treasure #At Belladonna's Lair #At Nick's Kingdom #Dinner at the Castle (Les Poissons) #A Tour at the Kingdom #"Kiss the Girl" #Belladonna Takes Charge #The Wedding Ship #The Sun Sets #Belladonna's Wrath #Happy Ending #End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Hamtaro (2002-2004) *Zootopia (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets 1 (2016) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying (2006) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *Cats Don't Dance 1 (1997) *Cats Don't Dance 2: Lost in the Rainforest (2004) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (2006) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *Lilo and Stitch 1 (2002) *Tarzan 1 (1999) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Corpse Bride (2005) *Frozen 1 (2013) *Rio 1 (2011) *Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure (2015) *The Nut Job 1 (2014) *Tea for Two Hundred (1948) *Boundin' (2003) *Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *My Friend Rabbit (2007-2008) *The Wild Life (2016) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) *Dumbo 1 (1941) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Once Upon a Forest (1993) *Ratatouille (2007) *Rover Dangerfield (1991) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) Gallery Judy in uniform.jpg|Judy Hopps as Ariel Nick speak.jpg|Nick Wilde as Eric Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Flounder Kion smile.jpg|Kion as Sebastian Ono-rotr-hd (13).png|Ono as Scuttle Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Rabbit as King Triton Belladonna.png|Belladonna as Ursula Arthur and Cecil.jpg|Cecil and Arthur as Flotsam and Jetsam Pieps.jpg|Pieps as Harold the Seahorse Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Grimsby Hazel (My Friend Rabbit).jpg|Hazel as Carlotta Vinnie-terrio.png|Vinnie Terrio as Chef Louis Max-3.jpg|Max as Max Birdie.jpg|Birdie as Ursula as Vanessa Elder.png|Wise Elder Ham as the Priest Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs